<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>practice run by nanagganan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588886">practice run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan'>nanagganan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of kissing, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Canon Compliant, Implied Secret Relationship, M/M, Romance, i don't even think it's spicy enough but rating it m just to be safe, inspired by Baekhyun's Honey photoshoot, no baby vampires though just horny boys, set around 2016-2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"During the press conference, D.O. dishes on working on kiss scenes with co-star Chae Seo Jin in the web drama, saying, “The kiss scene filming was extremely difficult.”</p><p>D.O. continues, “I don’t think [kiss scenes] really suit me well. I remember filming them with difficulty.”"</p><p> </p><p>...in which Kyungsoo gets to have some kissing practice before filming starts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>practice run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t their first time-- doing this. Practicing.</p><p>Baekhyun had been the one to suggest it first, whining at how Kyungsoo was listlessly stomping back and forth, the agitation interrupting Baekhyun’s peaceful gaming session. But even the elder’s piercing voice hadn’t been enough to stop Kyungsoo from nervously walking around. It wasn't until Baekhyun had yanked away the script from his death grip that he finally looked up at the older man, watching the other's eyes scan through the words written on the page. Baekhyun had mocked him then, calling out on Kyungsoo’s uncharacteristically nervous breakdown over a mere kissing scene. It wasn’t even supposed to be a showy scene -- just him and the lead actress sitting across from each other with their lips pressed close to one another. And there wasn’t even any other form of touching involved. Just a sweet, soft kiss. But Kyungsoo was absolutely <em>panicking</em>.</p><p>“<em>It’s just a simple liplock, Kyungsoo,</em>” Baekhyun had said back then, fingers pointed towards the aforementioned action on the script. “<em>Look, you don’t even have to open your eyes for this. It’s not as if you haven’t done this before. Relax.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I know, but--</em>” Kyungsoo had nervously bit his nails, then. A habit he can’t ever seem to get rid of.</p><p>“<em>You’re nervous.</em>”</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t nod nor squeak in confirmation, but his teeth had dug through the cuticles. Leave it to Baekhyun to read him like an open book.</p><p>“<em>It’s just-- different, doing it in private and in front of a camera…</em>” he groaned, frustrated.</p><p>“<em>Even if you can have multiple takes?</em>”</p><p>Kyungsoo nodded, absentmindedly staring at the soft grey carpet beneath his bed, unsure if he should look up at all. And it was then that Baekhyun had pulled his nimble fingers away from his teeth, suggesting the utmost ridiculous yet logical thing to do in a situation like this.</p><p>“<em>Then let’s practice,</em>” Baekhyun had firmly said. And Kyungsoo blinked at him. “<em>We can even record it or something. We can see which ones look good and which ones don't, then you won’t be as nervous during the shoot, right?</em>”</p><p>And somehow… it made sense. Agreeing to the arrangement under the pretense that everything should be kept hidden from everyone else.</p><p>And Kyungsoo was, oddly, okay with this. Maybe because Baekhyun had been the one to suggest it. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun, trusted that he would keep everything under wraps, keep the videos to themselves. Knew how much he was as private as Kyungsoo was. If it were some other person, Kyungsoo wouldn't have agreed so irrevocably quick.</p><p>It was awkward at first, kissing your fellow bandmate behind closed doors while his phone was propped up on the desk to record -- just so they could see how it would look on camera. Baekhyun couldn't stop giggling during their first take, jabbing at how nervous and flustered Kyungsoo looked up close. And it was after five more rounds of obnoxious giggles and elbow jabs that Kyungsoo decided to pull Baekhyun's face closer and slot their lips in a quick peck. Kyungsoo had moved away so fast just so he could see how they looked on camera. It was barely a kiss so they had to do a retake.</p><p>And one kiss turned into two.</p><p>Three.</p><p>And a fourth one that was undoubtedly much… deeper.</p><p>Since then, Baekhyun had become Kyungsoo's acting-partner-slash-kissing-dummy-slash-best-friend. Practice kisses had turned into playful pecks during break time before turning into secret make outs before schedules and hidden in locked bedrooms in case Jongdae or Minseok-hyung walked in on them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t their first time-- doing this. “Practicing.”</p><p> </p><p>But it was the first time they’d done it like <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Baekhyun whines, rubbing his body infuriatingly close to Kyungsoo’s. "It'll be fun, Soo."</p><p>Kyungsoo had not-so recently discovered that both of them liked the adrenaline that comes with stolen make out sessions, hidden in bathroom stalls or the small closets of broadcasting companies. Kyungsoo, though, isn’t fond of doing ones that could potentially out them and ruin their top idol images forever.</p><p>And lipstick will definitely leave a mark.</p><p>"Please, Soo?" Baekhyun finally decides to let out his most lethal weapon: puppy eyes and pouty lips. Ugh, Kyungsoo decides that it's too early for this. "I swear everyone else left. I even have makeup remover on me. Honest."</p><p>Kyungsoo offers his best glare, arms folded in defense.</p><p>But Baekhyun's offense remains immovable. Stubborn. Obnoxiously batting his eyelashes for added effect.</p><p>Kyungsoo looks at the time on his phone. They only have 10 minutes left before everyone starts wondering where they've gone. Approximately 5 minutes before their managers call them on their phones. He grumbles.</p><p>"Alright," Baekhyun absolutely beams at that and starts applying color on his lips. Bright red on top of pale pink. "But we better be quick."</p><p>Baekhyun swoops in, then, slotting their lips together in a familiar mold. Fingers firmly holding the back of Kyungsoo's head in place, Kyungsoo shivers at the touch. He follows Baekhyun's lead, obediently parting his lips when he feels a tongue swiping on the seam. The lipstick smells surprisingly sweet, like a mixture of chocolate and honey. And the smell melts into an equally sweet taste, leaving a nice aftertaste on Kyungsoo's tongue. They share open mouthed kisses before Baekhyun promptly pulls back to nibble on Kyungsoo's upper lip. Kyungsoo whines before pulling those lips back on top of his so they could kiss properly. Soft pillows clashing against each other.</p><p>They pull away once it gets harder to breathe. Opening their eyes to the sight of equally swollen lips smudged haphazardly with red. Their eyes are clouded with something dark, something they know the name of but will never have the courage to name out loud.</p><p>Their little bubble pops when they hear Baekhyun's phone vibrate. An incoming call.</p><p>Baekhyun swipes a thumb over Kyungsoo's mouth, smiling at his masterpiece, "Later."</p><p>Kyungsoo responds by pecking the mole on top of Baekhyun's lip.</p><p>Yes, he's looking forward to more. Later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, it's set around the time kyungsoo filmed for positive physique, you can see the soompi article <a href="https://www.soompi.com/article/912005wpp/exos-d-o-says-doesnt-think-kiss-scenes-suit"> here </a></p><p>big thanks to my lovelies, <b>SJ</b> and <b>ML</b>, for reading through this and making it reader friendly. I love you both to bits!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>